


Do You Miss Me At All?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jock Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No matter how many times Balthazar flirted or made heart eyes, Castiel would always be Dean's angel and nothing could ever change that… right? No matter how many stupid jokes Balthazar told and no matter how many times Cas gave him 'that' smile or no matter how many more things they had in common than Cas had with Dean they'd stick together... right?OrThe one where the new kid tries to 'steal' Dean's angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Dean's POV**

Dean leaned against the door of his baby, eyes searching through the sea of people for a shock of dark messy hair. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend walking towards him, although his smile faltered a bit after he spotted some guy walking a little too closely beside him.

 

“Hey you.” Cas said when he was within ear shot, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck and standing on his tiptoes to give Dean a quick kiss.

 

“Hey babe.” Dean greeted gripping Castiel's hips possessively, “Who's your friend?” He asked while looking at the blonde man warily.

 

Cas turned slightly, feeling a little guilty that he forgot about his friend’s presence. “Oh, this is Balthazar. He's a new student here and I was asked to show him around for the next few days. Balthazar this is my boyfriend, Dean.”

 

“It's nice to finally meet you, Dean. Castiel has told me lots about you.” Balthazar held his hand out in front of him to shake hands.

 

Dean relinquishing his hold on Cas to shake hands with the brit. Honestly Dean was a little stunned by his grip, but he wouldn't ever say that aloud. “Yeah, it's nice to meet you too man.” And turned his attention back to Cas. “Ready to go?” Cas nodded, but then turned back to Balthazar.

 

“Oh, wait Balthazar, here” Castiel said, holding a folded piece of paper out to the blonde, “this is my number so you can text me if you need any help or directions around the school.”

 

Balthazar pocketed the number and winked. “See you tomorrow, Cassie.” And with that he climbed into his car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

 

Dean just watched the whole altercation with his mouth hung open.

 

“What?” Cas giggled at Dean’s facial expression.

 

“What the hell was that?” Dean spluttered incredulously.

 

“What was what?”

 

“He fucking winked at you, Cas. Right in front of me after you clearly told him you were taken. You can't tell me that you didn't notice that.”

 

“He's just a little flirtatious is all. Why are you acting so jealous?” When had Dean become this possessive? Sure Balthazar was a little promiscuous and that threw Castiel off for a while, but after spending the entire day together he learned that the brit pretty much flirted with anything that had legs.

 

“ ‘M not jealous, I just don't like how looks at you.” Dean grumbled.

 

“And how exactly does he look at me?”

 

“Like he wants to bang you!”

 

“We're just friends, Dean.”

 

“Cas, when we were just friends I wanted to fuck you until you saw stars and look where we are now.”

 

Castiel sighed, knowing from previous experience that Dean wasn't going to let this go. “Alright, so what if he did want to bang me? That's never going to happen because I'm yours just as much as you're mine.” He framed Dean’s face with his hands. “I” _kiss on cheek,_ “love” _kiss on nose,_ “you.” Castiel pulled Dean in for a real kiss this time which seemed to last for hours, not that either of them minded. Kissing Cas always made Dean feel like he was on top of the world and that nothing else mattered except for Cas’ lips on his own.

 

“You're adorable when you're jealous.” Castiel whispered breathlessly, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

 

Dean smiled against his lips. “You're adorable all the time.” He couldn't remember why he was so worried in the first place. He knew that Cas loved him and that was all that mattered, right? No matter how many times Balthazar flirted or made heart eyes, Cas would always be his angel and nothing could ever change that… right?

 

~~ **XxxXxxX** ~~

It had been a month before things took a turn for the worst. One incredibly long, Balthazar infused month. Everyday since that time blonde douche bag showed up Dean had been seeing less and less of his boyfriend. Said boyfriend who instead chose to run off with his new _friend_ to do god knows what rather than hang out with Dean.

 

And when Dean and Castiel were together Balthazar somehow always came up at least once whether it be in conversation or literally come around and interrupt whatever they were doing.  

 

Maybe Balthazar was better for Castiel. They had more things in common. Both of them were smarter than Dean (even though Castiel always reprimanded him for putting himself down) and every time Balthazar cracked some stupid joke Cas would give him _that_ smile. _That_ smile that used to be reserved for Dean and Dean only wasn't his anymore.

 

Dean sighed, poking at his lunch with a fork. “What's got you down in the dumps, brother?”

 

The green eyed boy snapped his head up to look at his best friend and teammate, Benny Lafitte. “Huh?”

 

“You look like someone just shot your puppy.”

 

Dean cracked a small smile. “I thought the expression was ‘someone just kicked your puppy’?” He teased, hoping to change the subject.

 

Benny shrugged. “Either way the puppy was wounded, brother. So what's on your mind?”

 

“It's nothing man.” Benny just nodded his head and waited for Dean to continue. It was never just ‘nothing’ with Dean Winchester. “It's just I miss Cas is all.”

 

“Well, where'd he go?” A look of confusion crossed Benny’s features. “I could've sworn that I saw him in English class sitting with that new British kid.”

 

“Balthazar.” Dean spat out the name like it was venomous.

 

“I'm sensing some bad blood between you and this Balthazar fellow.”

 

“He stole my angel.” Dean mumbled under his breath and fiddled with one of the cold french fries on his tray.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.” When the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang Dean couldn't have more thankful. He really didn't feel like spilling his guts today or any day for that matter.

 

~~**XxxXxxX** ~~

Dean came to a hard decision later on while he was sitting on his bed alone and drowning his sorrows with rock music blaring through his ears and totally _not_ crying (his eyes were just sweating profusely).

 

He was just holding Castiel back from being with Balthazar. Sure Cas tells him that he loves him, but what if he was just saying that for Dean’s benefit? God, even thinking that Castiel didn't love him back felt like one thousand stabs to the heart, but that was a possibility. Well he wasn't going to hold Castiel back any longer. If you love something set it free right?

 

**_To: Angel_ **

**_At: 5:42 PM_ **

**_Hey Cas can we meet up?_ **

 

**_From: Angel_ **

**_At: 5:43 PM_ **

_At our spot?_

 

**_To: Angel_ **

**_At: 5:44 PM_ **

**_Yeah._ **

 

**_From: Angel_ **

**_At: 5:44 PM_ **

_Kk._

 

Grudgingly climbing to his feet Dean slipped on some shoes and grabbed a jacket before bounding down the stairs and heading to the park. The walk was the most dreadful eight minutes and forty-two seconds of his entire life. In a few short moments his life was going to end more or less.

 

A mixed feeling of joy and despair twisted in his gut when he saw Cas sitting on the bench swing of the gazebo. This was their spot for no particular reason at all except for they both liked to just sit on the swing and talk about everything and at all nothing for hours.

 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel smiled, making the swing sway ever so slightly. Man, Dean was going to miss that smile so much, almost as much as he was going to miss the way Cas’ pretty blue eyes sparkled when the light hit them just right.

 

“Hey Cas.”

 

“So you going to just stand there all day or…”

 

“Oh, right.” Castiel laughed a bit as Dean quickly sat on the other side of the swing. He leaned over and kissed soundly Dean on the lips. _Well he really isn't going to make this easy is he?_ Dean thought in his head as he lost himself in the kiss. It was warm and sweet and this was quite possibly the last time he was ever going to kiss these lips.

 

Cas smiled looking a little dazed, yet pleased. “How was your day?”

 

“It was okay. Pretty sure that it's not going to be on my list as one of the best days ever.”

 

“Was it really that bad?”

 

“Yeah one of the worst days of my life actually.”

 

“I'm sorry you had such a crummy day. Wanna go get some pie?” Dean gave him an almost smile. “Aww come on now, Dean you know you want it. It's pie were talking about here! My treat.”

 

“I don't think pie is going to fix this one.”

 

“What happened to ‘pie is the solution to any problem’?”

 

“Yeah I discovered that only works in certain cases.”

 

“Alright, that's it, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Cas joked.

 

Dean took Cas hands in his, rubbing little circles onto the backs of his hands. “Cas... we need to talk.”

 

“Seriously, Dean you're starting to scare me.” Cas said smiling nervously.

 

“I-We… I think it'd be best if we broke up.” There. He said it. There was no going back now.

 

“Dean that's not funny.”

 

“I wasn't joking around, Cas.”

 

“Why?” He asked voice barely above a whisper, but Dean could tell that tears were beginning to form in Castiel's downcast eyes.

 

“We both want different things.” He lied and resisted the urge to wipe away the tears that rolled down the other boy’s cheek.

 

“Is it me? Do you not love me anymore?”

 

“It's not you, I promise, you're perfect just the way you are. We're just not how we used to be.” At least he said some truth; things really hadn't been the same ever since Balthazar came into their lives.

 

“We can't fix this, whatever it is?”

 

“I think that we should try getting to know other people better.” Dean hated the words that left his mouth. He didn't want anyone else, just Cas, but he thought he owed Castiel the chance to see what could happen between him and Balthazar. They were perfect for each other.

 

“So this is it then?”

 

“We can still be friends, ya know? Hang out and stuff…” He added hopefully. How the hell was he supposed to accept being just friends with the love of his life, he'd never know.  

 

“Right.” Cas sniffled, letting his hands slip away from Dean’s. Standing up and fixing his clothes Castiel walked away leaving Dean alone to cry in private.

 

~~ **XxxXxxX** ~~

  **Castiel's POV**

_But do you miss me at all?_  
_Do you wonder what I'm up to_  
_Without you?_  
_Do you miss me at all?_  
_Do you wanna leave a message on my phone_  
_Saying "I'm coming home"?_

_Gone without a trace_  
_You been so MIA_  
_Was passing through your neighborhood_  
_Boy, you've been abrupt_  
_I never get enough to_  
_Know that you still think of me too_

_I don't know if you're even in the city_  
_Don't know if you're even at home_  
_Don't know who you're spending all your time with_

_But do you miss me at all?_  
_Do you wonder what I'm up to_  
_Without you?_  
_Do you miss me at all?_  
_Do you wanna leave a message on my phone_  
_Saying "I'm coming home"?_  
_Yeah_

_Do you wonder what I'm up to_  
_Without you?_  
_Do you miss me at all?_  
_Do you wanna leave a message on my phone_  
_Saying "I'm coming home"?_  
_Yeah_

_Do you wonder what I'm up to_  
_Without you?_  
_Do you miss me at all?_  
_Do you wanna leave a message on my phone_  
_Saying "I'm coming home"?_  
  
“Oh my fucking God! Castiel Josiah Novak, if you play that damn song one more time so help me I will come in there and shove my fist down your throat!” Castiel just ignored his sister and let the song start over again. His voice was too hoarse to sing anymore so he just listened while he was wrapped one of Dean’s oversized hoodies and stuffed his face with cookies and cream ice cream.

 

He hadn't stepped foot out of the house in two days, ever since... the incident. He had told his mom he didn't feel good and she insisted on letting her mama bear nature take over and keep him home from school. Well he didn't lie to his mom he did feel like shit. His whole purpose to wake up in the morning was gone. Okay, so maybe he was being a tad bit dramatic, but he had a right to be dammit; he who shall not be named didn't love him anymore.

 

He basically told Cas that there was someone else and that he should just move on. Was it Aaron? Lisa? Cassie? He didn't even care anymore he just want to know why. What made them think that they had any right to ruin his life?

 

He refused to talk to anyone except for his mother otherwise she'd just get even more concerned and smother him. Castiel was sad when he finished the last of his ice cream. Why must all the good things always end so abruptly? He sighed and texted his mom to see if she would go pick him up some more after she left work. Just as he was about to restart the song for the tenth time Pamela barged into his room and unplugged his speaker.

 

“Dude, listen I know Dean-” Pamela stopped mid sentence after she heard what could only be described as a whimper leave her brother's throat. “Oh, my fuck you better not.” But she was too late to object because Cas already had tears streaming down his face and he grabbed a tissue from his bedside table.

 

“That's it I'm going to kick his ass! Nobody makes my little brother cry unless it's me!” Pamela shouted springing off of the bed and running to her room presumably to grab something from her ‘fun box’ which was what she called the box of hidden weaponry that she kept far inside her closet.

 

Castiel leaped off the bed after her when he spotted her carrying a baseball bat which seemed to have sharp spikes of some kind protruding the sides. Where the hell did she even get this stuff? “Pammy wait!” He shouted, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

“Don't worry Cas I won't get hurt. I never miss.” She winked, unlocking the front door.

 

Castiel quickly shoved his sister to the side and stood with his back against the front door. “Please don't kill him, please! I love him!”

 

“Oh, Cassandra you're so dramatic. I wasn't going to kill him… I was just going to make sure that he knows not to fuck with the Novaks, especially you.”

 

“Just drop it. It's not like he'd want me back anyways even if you did beat him into a bloody pulp.”

 

“Alright we need to have a talk, big sister to little brother.”

 

“You're only one minute earlier!” Castiel yelled, irritating his already sore throat.

 

“So?”

 

“So that doesn't matter.”

 

“If a hit and run victim only had five minutes to live and the ambulance showed up, but they were late by even thirty seconds would it matter then?” Cas mumbled something under his breath. “That's what I thought.” She pulled Cas over to the couch and turned to face him. “Now I know that D-”

 

“Please don't say his name.”

 

“I know that asshat broke your heart, but seriously man you've got to pull it together.” Cas looked torn between crying again or running away, maybe even both. Pam frowned she didn't like seeing her brother look so dejected. “If Dean is too stupid to realize what a catch you are then he doesn't deserve you sweetie. Besides there're are plenty of fish in the sea.”

 

Cas laid his head on her shoulder. “Maybe you're right. But I don't want another fish, I want this one it's cute and dorky.” He smiled to himself.

 

“Well little bro all I'm gonna say is don't waste your time one guy, life's too short.” She hugged Cas tightly. “Alright enough with all these feelings. I have to go finished my latest weapon for the fun box,” Cas rolled his eyes fondly as Pamela disappeared up the stairs baseball bat thrown over her shoulder, “call me if you need me.” She shouted from her room.

 

Castiel really let his sister’s advice sink in and realized that she was right, well partly anyway. He understood that all of this pining could not be good for his mental or physical health (he really needed to eat something other than ice cream) but he also wasn't quite ready to let Dean go yet so he figured that he'd compromise. He could pine, but only if he ate actual food and went back to school. Letting go of Dean would take some time and he decided that he'd be ready whenever he was ready.

  
“And turn that goddamn song off or I'll use the bat on you!” Having no doubts that Pamela would actually beat him, Castiel sprinted upstairs to turn of the music still playing on his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later**

** Dean's POV **

“Are they still standing there?” Dean asked, while pretending to be interested with his cell phone. Cas and Balthazar had been standing by their lockers for exactly five minutes and twenty-four seconds and no Dean wasn't keeping count… the stopwatch on his phone was. Okay so maybe he was being kinda stalkerish, but if loving Castiel Novak was a sin then Dean’s soul was bound for hell.

 

Benny sighed exhaustedly. “Why don't you just look for yourself, brother?”

 

“Because I'm afraid that if I see Cas and Balthazar being all cute and couple-y together, I'll go over there and make a fool out of myself or bash Balthazar’s pretty little face in.” Dean explained, as he watch the numbers go by on his phone.

 

“Well in that case they seem to be in the middle of an argument, brother.” And if Dean did an internal happy dance at this information none would be the wiser. “Wait a second… uh-oh.” Well, that was short lived.

 

“Uh-oh? What uh-oh?” Dean’s head flicked up in an instant, just in time to see Cas and his _boyfriend_ (thinking that even hurt) hugging it out. When Dean felt his rage bubble to the surface he angrily slammed his locker shut and stormed down the hall.

 

~~**XxxXxxX ** ~~

**Castiel's POV**

“... am I right Cassie? Cassie? Castiel!”

 

“Huh? What is it?” Castiel asked, irritably as he retracted his gaze from where it was glued to a certain football player to scowl at his friend. He'd give his left nut if it meant Dean would spare him a glance even for a second.

 

“Were you listening to me or were you staring at douche bag Winchester?”

 

“Fine, you have my full attention.” Castiel said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against some lockers. “Now go ahead and finish your story about how many times you and Michael fucked this weekend.”

 

“Geez, this breakup has made you bitter and snippy.”

 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, Balth. Tell me the story again, I'll listen this time, I promise.” Castiel really hadn't meant to be rude before but it was just so hard for him to listen to his friend go on about his new boyfriend.

 

“No, I'm sorry for talking so much about Mikey when I should be helping you mend your broken heart.” He stretched his arms out for a hug and Castiel just stared at him with a look that screamed _‘Really? Are you being serious right now?’_. “Don't leave me hanging here, mate.” Cas rolled his eyes, hugging Balthazar back. And honestly the hug did help him feel a little better. Like someone actually cared about him and his well being. Of course he'd never tell Balthazar that though, that would only serve as an ego boost for the brit.

 

They jumped apart when some loud banging noise rang through the halls. Cas was sad to discover that Dean was gone. Dang it, he just missed a perfectly good opportunity to ogle at the other boy. Well at least he still had science class to drool over his lost love. Sighing, Castiel slung his backpack over his shoulder and slinked down the hall, anxiously awaiting seventh period.

 

**~~XxxXxxX~~ **

**Later that day**

 

Castiel was hanging up some posters for the spirit club when some members of the football team ran past. He just finished hanging the last poster when someone knocked against the ladder causing him to lose his balance. He squealed and screwed his shut as he began to fall, waiting for the cold and unforgiving floor to break at least two of his bones. But that didn't happen. Why didn't that happen and why was he suddenly surrounded by warmth and a scent that smelled like coming home?

 

Opening his eyes, Castiel looked up only to find beautiful green gems staring back at him. So this was why he didn't break his neck. He took the time to take in the situation glancing around at his surroundings. The ladder had tumbled over and he was now being held bridal style in the arms of… Dean Winchester! Dean had saved him, which was great and all, but why was he still holding Castiel?

 

“Th- thanks for saving me.” He stuttered, eyes locked with Dean. Had he somehow gotten more handsome while they were apart?

 

Dean felt himself smile for the first real time in days. “I'll always save you, Cas.”

 

Ugh, why did he have to go and say that? Castiel already couldn't breathe as it was, but then that sexy idiot had the audacity to smile and tell Cas that he'd always be there to save him. Yep it was official, Dean Winchester was trying to give Castiel a heart attack.

 

Cas found himself getting closer to Dean’s lips, but the other boy didn't seem to have any objections, in fact he moved in as well. They were so close that when Dean’s tongue darted out to wet his lips Castiel could feel it on his own. God, Cas longed for that tongue to be everywhere on his body. Their lips barely brushed together when-

 

“Cassie are you alright?” Why did the universe hate him? Cas had never felt so betrayed by his sister in his entire life. He shot a death glare over at Pamela who didn't look even the least bit sorry. Oh sure when Castiel broke his ankle last summer she was nowhere to be found, but just when he was about to share a long overdue kiss with the love of his life she pops up like a pimple.

 

“I'm fine.” Castiel gritted through his teeth.

 

“I have to hurry to the field now or else coach is going to kick my ass,” Dean stated, placing Castiel gently on the ground, “Bye Pamela, see you later Cas.”

_‘No! Don't go stay here with me.’_ Was what Castiel wanted to stay, but instead all that came out was, “Goodbye Dean.” He watching sadly as Dean jogged out of the building.

 

Castiel turned to Pamela and waved his hands wildly in the air, not even knowing where to begin. “Dude, what the fuck?!”

 

“What?”

 

“What do you mean ‘what’? You just cockblocked your own flesh and blood! Your freaking twin for crying out loud!”

 

“What you call cockblocking is what I call protecting your heart.”

 

“I can handle myself perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

 

“Cas, if Dean wanted to shoot you you'd buy the bullets for him.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Must you always exaggerate everything? And aren't you supposed to be at volleyball practice or whatever it is that you do?”

 

“There's no field hockey practice today due to the football game, so I thought I'd wait for you to finish up with the pep club and walk home with you. When I got tired of waiting I set out to find you.”

 

“Out of all the days you decide to have concern for me.” Cas huffed, walking side by side with his sister.

 

“Alright, alright I get it. Next time I'll just let you both shove your tongues down each other’s throat.”

 

“You really think there'll be a next time?”

 

“Are you kidding me? Did you miss the way that looked at you? Trust me, he'll come crawling back to you in no time begging for your forgiveness." Pamela smiled, glad that she could get Castiel to show a look other than depression on his face. She really did love her brother even if she didn't say it as often as she should.

 

 

“And I bet that's not the only thing that he'll be doing on his knees.” She added, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and nudged Cas playfully in the side. Now what kind of big sister would she be if she didn't embarrass him at least twice a day?

 

“Way to ruin the moment, Pammy.” Castiel said, attempting to hide his blush by avoided her eyes.

 

~~ **XxxXxxX** ~~

**Dean’s POV**

“ANDDDDD TOUCHDOWN! BANSHEE NUMBER 32 HAS YET AGAIN LED HIS TEAM TO VICTORY FOLKS! THE KID IS GOING PLACES!” Yelled the announcer and the crowd went wild screaming at the top of their lungs and chanting ‘ _32’_ repeatedly. Dean and the rest of his teammates cheered, some giving one another high fives, others doing victory dances (he would have to remember to make fun of Benny later for doing the running man because seriously what the hell).

 

Squeezing his way out of the group he looked at the stands. Out of all of the people in the stands Dean couldn't find the one person who he wanted to be there the most. His angel always used to be there cheering him on and if they lost he was always the one to make Dean feel better. This win meant nothing if Cas wasn't there to celebrate with him.

 

“Congratulations, Deanie!” Oh fuck. The dirty blonde haired boy cringed internally at that god awful nickname and turned around only to get an arm full of peppy cheerleader. “I'm so proud of you, you kicked that other teams ass!” Amara exclaimed.

 

God, when was she going take a hint that Dean wasn't interested and take a hike? He set her back on the ground, prying her hands off of him. “Thanks.” He responded, making sure to keep his voice neutral.

 

“So are you going Michael’s after party?”

 

Dean discovered that at some point she had let her hands trail back to his chest so he took a few steps back. “Yeah. What about you?” He honestly didn’t care if she showed up or not, he just wanted to get a heads up on if he needed to hide at the party.

 

“Yes,” she got closer to Dean and proceeded to whisper in his ear, “but you and I could sneak off somewhere and have our own after party if you want.”

 

“Would you please excuse me for a moment I think Benny needs help with something.” Dean said quickly and raced to the locker room. He did not care for Amara to elaborate on just what types of things would happen at their ‘party’. Shuddering at the horrible images that ran through his head he stripped down and climbed into a shower stall. If he did get lucky enough to run into Castiel at the party he’d rather not smell like a hobo.

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

_Why did I even agree to come here?_ Castiel thought, nursing his punch. Which by the way he was sure was ninety-five percent spiked, however he couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd been sitting in the same place all night sulking while his peers celebrated their football team’s big victory match earlier on that night.

 

He honestly felt so bad about missing the game, but he just wasn't feeling it tonight. He would've spent the rest of the night binge watching Shameless on Netflix if Balthazar quite literally hadn't dragged him out of the house. So here he sat on a couch occupied by two other teens who were five seconds away from fucking right there on Michael’s poor couch. But who was he to turn his nose up at them when he used to do the exact same thing with Dean?

 

He raised his cup as a salute to the lust-driven couple and drained the rest of his punch. At least someone was enjoying their night. Cas staggered a bit as he stood up, making his way into the kitchen partly because wanted more punch and partly because he didn’t want to disrupt the couple. Being alone made him feel slightly better because as hard as Balthazar tried to cheer Cas up, he only managed to annoy him.

 

Speaking of Balthazar, Castiel wondered if he was having a good time. Not long after they arrived at the party, Balth was whisked away by Michael who greeted Castiel briefly and dragged Balthazar off somewhere presumably to his room if the knowing smile on his friend's face was anything to go by.

 

Cas just shrugged, a little too buzzed to care and gulped down half of his drink. The sweet and tangy flavor of the punch tingled his taste buds and he found himself swaying to the music. He was happy just bobbing his head to the music until he spotted two figures on the dance floor.

 

Dean and a girl from the cheer squad who Cas identified as Amara were grinding together on the dance floor. One of his hands was holding onto her left leg and the other was holding onto to her waist as she ground her body against his.

 

Now Castiel liked to consider himself as a reasonable guy who tolerated with maybe way too many things than he really should've, but tonight? Tonight he had alcohol raging through his veins and felt like he'd been a little too accepting of the hand that he’d been dealt lately. Tonight he was going to go take back _his_ man! Amara could go fuck herself, Dean was his and nobody else's!

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

“Amara, please get off of me.” Dean said a little less gentle than the first four times. Before he had been attacked by the crazy chick practically humping his leg, he'd seen Castiel dancing from across the room and was heading over to hopefully have a conversation that lasted for more than one minute. He was halfway there when Amara decided to block his path and insist that they dance.

 

Apparently she'd had way too much to drink because she refused to listen to reason. Instead, she wrapped her leg around Dean’s waist and when he tried to push her away she held onto his shoulders and started dancing.

 

“Relax, Deanie. I'm just trying to make you feel good.” She pouted.

 

A protest was on the tip of his tongue when suddenly his arm was yanked harshly, pulling him away from Amara who almost fell. Dean didn't know whether to be grateful or ready to fight until he saw who pulled him. “Cas?”

 

Castiel just grabbed him by his collar and smashed their lips together a little too roughly but Dean didn't mind, he was far too focused on lapping up the sweet taste of Cas’ mouth.

 

Dean chased after Castiel’s lips when he broke the kiss, but instead of walking away like Dean thought he would, he turned so that his back was pressed against Dean’s chest. Out of habit Dean grabbed onto to his hips and had to stifle back a groan when Cas began to move, his ass pressed firmly against Dean’s dick.

 

Jesus, when did Castiel learn how to dance like this? With each agonizingly slow movement that Cas made, Dean felt himself getting harder and harder.

 

He snaked his hands underneath Cas’ shirt, not caring if there was anyone else in the room. Dean tweaked Cas’ nipples until they were hard, which earned him a delicious moan for his efforts.

 

When Cas stopped moving Dean nipped at his neck, smirking to himself when he felt the other boy shudder. Pressing a kiss to the same spot, he tilted Castiel's head back so that he could be heard over the loud music. “You want to go somewhere more private?”

 

“God, yes.”

 

Dean took his hand and they searched the gigantic house looking for an empty room. After discovering that all of the available rooms were taken Dean and Castiel found themselves outside of the pool house.

 

With little to no effort Dean found a spare key. As soon as the door was closed they were attacking each other's mouth with hungry kisses, blindly making their way to the bed.

 

They fell so that Dean’s body loomed over Cas’. The blonde began to fiddle with Castiel's pants as he sucked marks onto his neck, but then he halted.

 

“Hey Dean what's wrong?”

 

He crawled off of Castiel, hating himself for being such a nice person. Damn his conscious for making him feel guilty. “I can't do this, Cas. What we're doing it's not right.” As much as Dean couldn't stand Balthazar he still knew that it was totally wrong to sleep with Castiel when he was already spoken for.

 

“You don't want me?” Cas asked, looking extremely hurt.

 

“I do and you can't possibly understand how hard it is for me to say this, but if we do this people are going to get hurt.” He tried really hard to focus on how hurt Balthazar would be rather than how sad he'd be after Castiel had gotten what he wanted then ran back to Balthazar the next day.

 

Cas huffed, turning his back to Dean. “I don't know why I even tried. Just go back to your girlfriend.”

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“Don't play stupid.”

 

“I really don't know who you're talking-” What the hell made Cas think that he had a girlfriend? Then it hit him. “Wait, you mean Amara?”

 

“No, I mean the queen of england.” Cas spat dryly.

 

Dean ignored the harsh tone in Cas’ voice and continued. “Despite whatever twisted ideas that she may have put in your head, Amara is not my girlfriend.”

 

Cas turned a little to face him, but he still looked hurt. “So then why'd you say that people would get hurt if sleep together?”

 

“Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because I doubt that Balthazar would like it very much if we had sex.”

 

“Since when does Balth have a say in my sex life?”

 

“I'm no genius Cas, but I'm pretty sure that banging someone else while you're in a relationship is a big no no.”

 

“I'm not understanding where you’re coming from, Dean.”

 

“Balthazar, your boyfriend-”

 

To Dean's surprise Castiel actually burst into a laughing fit and under different circumstances Dean would've thought it was adorable but now was not the time. “Dean, Balthazar isn't my boyfriend. Where'd you get that idea from?”

 

“Well... you.”

 

All laughter seized and Cas faced him full on now with an offended look on his face. “Me? How?”

 

“He’s always around you and you guys are always hanging out together.”

 

“That's what best friends do Dean.”

 

“Yeah? Well do best friends make you forget about your boyfriend?”

 

“What boyfriend?”

 

“Me!”

 

“You think I forgot about you?”

 

“Well, yeah. You always ditched me to go do something with Balthazar and we started spending less time together. I thought you'd liked him better than you liked me so-”

 

“So you broke up with me.” Castiel concluded. He looked as if he was putting together pieces of a puzzle together in his head. “You broke up with me because I neglected you.”

 

Dean suddenly found the loose thread of the bed spread interesting. Castiel crawled over to sit on his lap. He tilted Dean’s chin up and kissed him soundly. This kiss was gentler and slower than the ones from earlier, but still passionate none the less.

 

“I'm so, so sorry that I neglected you. It was never my intention to make you feel like I didn't love you anymore. I guess I just got a little too excited about having someone that gets me, ya know?"

 

"I get you."

 

"Yeah, baby you do, but think about it this way, Balthazar is my Benny. Benny understands more sports terms than I do, things about cars and action movies and a lot of other stuff that you’re interested in. Sometimes I get jealous of him because you guys are similar and we’re so different.”

 

“There's no need to be jealous of him, angel. Benny is like a brother to me and that's it. I only have eyes for you.”

 

“Exactly, I know all of that already and that's my point. You shouldn't be jealous of Balthazar either because he's like a brother to me.”

 

“You're right. I’m sorry that let my emotions get the better of me.”

 

“You really hurt me, Dean. You didn't even try to tell me how you were feeling, you just gave up on us.”

 

“I know and I’ll spend every moment that we have together trying to make it up to you, but you and Balthazar seemed so perfect for each other. I just wanted give you the opportunity to see what could happen between you two.”

 

“I don't want perfect, Dean. What I want is someone who pushes me to try new things and makes me feel like I'm the only thing in the world that matters to him. Someone who's sweet and hilarious and adorkable all at the same time. Someone with gorgeous green eyes and tons of freckles that I could spend hours trying to count.”

 

Dean blushed under all of the praise. “Am I that guy?”

 

“I don't know. Do you want to be that guy?” Cas asked shyly.

 

“Hell, yeah.” For the rest of the night they laid on the bed holding onto each other like one might disappear if they let go.

 

“I missed you so much.” Castiel snuggled closer to Dean, resting his head on his chest and listening to the soft rhythmic beat of his heart.

 

“I missed you more.” Dean mumbled sleepily into Cas’ hair.

 

“And Dean.”

 

“Yes, angel?” He smiled because yes, he could finally say that again and no he would never get tired of saying it.

 

“You might want to warn Amara that if she ever grinds all up on my man again, she's going to lose a limb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's greatly appreciated :)   
> P.S. The song that Castiel was listening to was Do You Miss Me At All by Bridgit Mendler (also the title of the story; it's a great song).


End file.
